Bluetooth communication system generally provides a communication channel between two electronic devices via a short-range radio link. The Bluetooth radio link is intended to be a cable replacement between two or more mobile and/or fixed electronic devices. The mobile or fixed electronic devices include mobile phones, audio headsets, laptop computers, speakers, and the like with different or same operating systems.
The Bluetooth communication system is a low-cost, low-power and short-distance wireless communication technology extensively used in all kinds of mobile and/or fixed electronic devices used in day to day life. The built-in Bluetooth chip of these devices not only can perform two-way wireless transmissions, but also can provide user-friendly functions. The Bluetooth signal transfer facility of these devices provides the technological advantages of hands-free functions.
Bluetooth communication system can be either point-to-point or point-to-multipoint to provide connection links among multiple electronic devices. When one Bluetooth device communicates with another Bluetooth device, one will generally be a sending device and the other would be a recipient device. There always exists a need to identify the recipient device or pair up a desired recipient device with the sending device. This is necessary because, without such proper and desired paring, there is possible that the sending device may be accidentally connected to a wrong recipient device producing wrong outcomes.
In the light of aforementioned discussion, there exists a need for a Bluetooth communication system and an associated method thereof for switching modes of operation between electronic devices using a user operable interface system.